Bitte nicht!
by Bulma2oo2
Summary: Ich hab mal über das wohl schlimmste geschrieben, das man sich vorstellen kann... Aber lest selbst!
1. Bitte nicht!

Titel:Bitte nicht...! Autor:Bulma2oo2 E-Mail:Bulma2oo2@gmx.net Pairing: Gotenks (Goten - Trunks) Warnings: Rape, Dark Teil: 1/? Raiting: Dieser Teil ist eigendlich für alle lesbar...Naja, für alle, denen so etwas nichts ausmacht!^^(Rape) Später kommt dann auch der Rape Teil, der zählt dann allerdings als Lemon oder auch NC17 und sollte nur von leuten gelesen werden die 17 oder 18 sind.Da der Teil doch schon ganz schön hart ist!^^ #alles schon fertig hab# #stolz bin# Komentar: Meine erste Gotenks und dann gleich sowas! Nee, nee *kopfschüttel* Naja, spätestens gleich, so ab dem 4 Absatz müsstet ihr wissen, aus wessen POV die Story ist! Bitte habt verständnis, wenn die Story nicht so gut ist, schreib das erste mal ne RAPE-Fic.^^und bitte nich böse sein, das alles eine ganz bestimmte Person ausgelöst hat.Naja, ich weiß das ER das niemals tuen würde, doch ich brauchte nun mal einen Täter!^^ Trunks-kun war ganz schön mitgenommen, aber is eh ein Weichei!^^ #zungerausstreck# #schnell weglauf# So, muß weg. Bis zum nächsten Teil, wenn ich dann noch lebe!^^ Er is jetzt bestimmt böse!^^ #versteck# Finds mich eh net!^^ Widmung: Weiß nicht so recht, wer möchte so ne Story schon gewidnet haben? Naja, widme sie mal meinen Schatzis: Trunks-kun, Inferno und Bli- Chan(Bligeta) (Wann krieg ich denn meine FF, Bli-Chan?#neugirieg bin#). Natürlich wird diese Story auch allen gewidmet, die meinen GeistigenSchwachsinn lesen und Kommies schreibe!^^  
  
Gut, dann mal los: *Vorhang auf# #Musik ab#  
  
  
  
Bitte nicht...!  
  
Du stehst dort im Türrahmen.Kein Laut kommt über deine Lippen, du starrt mich einfach nur an.Deine Klamotten sind zerrissen, hängen nur noch halb an dir runter.In deinem Gesicht sind Schrammen, überall an deinem Körper sind tiefe Wunden.Du weinst. Was ist denn passiert?  
  
Ich gehe zu dir, will dich in die Arme nehmen, dich trösten, doch du stößt mich weg, schreist mich an, ich soll dich in Ruhe lassen, dich nicht anrühren.Flehst förmlich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schmeißt du dich auf mein Bett und fängst an bitterlich zu weinen.Und ich stehe im Raum, kann und darf dir nicht helfen.Wer hat dir das angetan?  
  
Wenige Minuten später schläfst du ein.Ich nehme die Decke, lege sie über dich und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.Leise wimmernd drehst du dich von einer Seite auf die andere.Immerwieder die selben Worte flüsternd: "Bitte...Nein...Bitte...nicht! Tu mir...das...nicht...an!..Bitte...!" Selbst jetzt noch, im Schlaf rinnen Tränen über deine Wangen.So gern würde ich dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen, dir über die Haare streichen, dir sagen, das alles wieder gut wird.Doch ich darf nicht.Sonst tue ich dir wohlmöglich noch weh.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht stehe ich auf und gehe in die Küche.Hole ein Tuch und eine Schüssel, mit Wasser. Ich muß deine Wunden versorgen!Ich kann nicht anders.Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür, vom Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern.Mein Vater tritt langsam heraus, sieht mich stillschweigend an und nickt. Ich erwiedere seinen Blick, und gehe weiter.Er folgt mir.  
  
Als wir im Zimmer sind, ist das Bett leer.Ich spüre auch deine Aura nicht mehr.Mein Vater rennt sofort nach unten, sucht alles ab. "Hier ist niemand!" ruft er mir zu, als ich aus einer Ecke meines Zimmers ein leises Schluchzen vernehme.Langsam folge ich dem Geräusch, und dort eingerollt im Schatten liegst du.Hast das Gesicht in den knien vergraben und deine Arme um sie geschlungen.  
  
Als ich meine Hand zu dir ausstrecke fängst du an zu schreine: "Geh weg...Lass mich...Bitte!", das schreien wird mit jeder Silbe leiser, bis zum Schluß nur noch ein Flüstern zu hören ist. "Ich tu dir nicht weh" , Tränen stehen in meinen Augen, ich würde am liebsten losheulen.  
  
Plötzlich steht mein Vater in der Tür, blickt dich entsetzt an. "Goten... geh bitte raus!" flüstert er leise und gibt mir mit einem ernsten Blick zu verstehen, das das keine Bitte war. "Aber...!" "Geh!" Wiederwillig beuge ich mich dem Willen meines Vaters und gehe hinaus.  
  
Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe höre ich die Stimme meines Vaters.  
  
"Wer hat das getan?" fragt er leise, doch er bekommt keine Antwort. "Trunks...Wer war das? Wer hat dir wehgetan?" Doch wieder bekommt er keine Antwort.Ganz leise wimmerst du, und ich spüre die Aura meines Vaters.Er trägt dich zum Bett und setzt sich nieder. "Trunks...Bitte, ich will dir doch nur helfen!...Bitte, sag was!" "Lass mich... einfach in Ruhe!"wimmerst du und springst auf. "Was hab ich denn getan?...Geh doch einfach...Bitte!"  
  
Son-Goku, mein Vater, steht langsam auf und tritt zu mir vor die Tür. "Dad,... was ist mit Trunks?Was hat er denn?" Jetzt weine ich wirklich.Doch es ist mir egal. "Lass ihn erstmal schlafen, morgen sehen wir weiter." "Aber was ist mit Bulma und Vegeta? Wir müssen ihnen doch bescheid sagen!" "Das erledige ich!" Wie ich später erfuhr, hat er es ihnen niemals erzählt.Vielleicht war es auch besser so!  
  
Ich schlief in dieser Nacht auf dem Boden.Auch wenn du schon seid Stunden in Land der Träume warst. Hoffendlich träumst du etwas schönes... geht es mir noch durch den Kopf als die müdigkeit mich plötzlich übermannte.  
  
In dieser Nacht malte sich mein Verstand alles aus, was passiert sein könnte. Erst dachte ich, du hättest gegen jemanden gekämpt, womit ich garnicht so falsch lag.Du hast gekämpt, doch es war kein üblicher Kampf, gegen irgendeinen Feind, der mal wieder die Erde zerstören wollte.Nein, du kämpftest gegen jemaden der dich zerstören wollte, und er hat es geschafft.Er hat dich zerstört.Deinen Willen gebrochen, dir die Lebensfreude genommen.Denn seid dieser Nacht, hast du dich verändert.  
  
Früh Morgens bin ich aufgewacht, geweckt von meinem Vater, der mich leicht rüttelte. "Goten... Steh auf...Ich muß mit dir reden!" Normalerweise war ich ein Langschläfer, doch heute ging es nicht.Ich machte mir zu viele Sorgen um Trunks. "Ich komme sofort" flüsterte ich und er ging raus. "Ich warte in der Küche!"  
  
Ohne Zeit zu verlieren zog ich mich an und rannte runter in die Küche, wo er auch schon saß. "Was ist denn, Dad?" "Es geht um Trunks...Hat er mit dir geredet?Weißt du was passiert ist?" "Nein..." "Goten, hör mir jetzt genau zu...Jemand hat Trunks weh getan!Ich weiß nicht wer, und ich weiß nicht..." plötzlich stoppte er.An seinen Augen konnte man sehen, das er nachdachte.Ein Blick des Entsetztens machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
  
"Was ist denn?Sag schon...!" Er sprang auf und lief aus der Tür. "Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." "Wo willst du denn..." doch es war schon zu spät, er war bereits verschwunden.  
  
Da Saß ich nun, wie immer.Keiner erzählte mir was los war. Ich erhob mich und ging in mein Zimmer um zu sehen, wie es Trunks ging.  
  
Er Stand am Fenster, Tränen in den Augen, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen.Reiner Schmerz in seinen Augen. "Bitte sag mir doch was passiert ist!" doch er antwortete mir nicht, sah nur weiter stur aus dem Fenster. "Trunks... ich will dir doch helfen... Sag mir, wer es war...Ich bring ihn um...Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege dann..." meine Hand schmerzte, da ich sie zur Faust geballt hatte und sich meine Fingernägel tief ins Fleisch bohrten.Doch der Schmerz, machte mir nicht wirklich etwas aus. Immerwieder musste ich daran denken, welche Schmerzen Trunks hatte ertragen müssen.Da kam mir meine schmerzende Hand fast lächerlich vor.  
  
"Warum?" es war fast wie ein Flüstern, kaum vernehmbar.Doch ich verstand es trotzdem. "Warum hat er das getan?" "Weißt du wer es war?", doch auch diesmal bekam ich keine Antwort auf meine Frage. "Was hab ich denn gemacht, das er... das er..." wieder begann er zu schluchzen.Doch dieses Mal ging ich zu ihm und nahm ihn in meine Arme.Ohne jeglichen Wiederstand versank er in ihnen, brach jetzt vollkommen in Tränen aus.  
  
"Bitte...Goten...Lass mich nicht...allein!" murmelt er mit Tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich bin für dich da...Ich lass dich nicht allein...Niemals", sagte ich leise um ihm mut zu zusprechen. "Niemals!" 


	2. Bitte nicht! 2

Titel:Bitte nicht...! Autor:Bulma2oo2 E-Mail:Bulma2oo2@gmx.net Pairing: Gotenks (Goten - Trunks) Warnings: Rape, Dark Teil: 2/? Raiting: Dieser Teil ist eigendlich für alle lesbar...Naja, für alle, denen so etwas nichts ausmacht!^^(Rape) Später kommt dann auch der Rape Teil, der zählt dann allerdings als Lemon oder auch NC17 und sollte nur von leuten gelesen werden die 17 oder 18 sind.Da der Teil doch schon ganz schön hart ist!^^ *alles schon fertig hab* *stolz bin* Komentar: Meine erste Gotenks und dann gleich sowas! Nee, nee *kopfschüttel* Naja, spätestens gleich, so ab dem 4 Absatz müsstet ihr wissen, aus wessen POV die Story ist! Bitte habt verständnis, wenn die Story nicht so gut ist, schreib das erste mal ne RAPE-Fic.^^und bitte nich böse sein, das alles eine ganz bestimmte Person ausgelöst hat.Naja, ich weiß das ER das niemals tuen würde, doch ich brauchte nun mal einen Täter!^^ Trunks-kun war ganz schön mitgenommen, aber is eh ein Weichei!^^ *zungerausstreck* *schnell weglauf* So, muß weg. Bis zum nächsten Teil, wenn ich dann noch lebe!^^ Er is jetzt bestimmt böse!^^ *versteck* Finds mich ehnet!^^ Widmung: Weiß nicht so recht, wer möchte so ne Story schon gewidnet haben? Naja, widme sie mal meinen Schatzis: Trunks-kun, Inferno und Bli- Chan(Bligeta)(Wann krieg ich denn meine FF, Bli-Chan? *neugirieg bin* Hey, Mausi wann schreibst du deine FF weiter? (About Saints and Sinners)). Natürlich wird diese Story auch allen gewidmet, die meinen GeistigenSchwachsinn lesen und Kommies schreibe!^^  
  
  
  
Zur Errinrerung, die letzten Zeilen aus dem ersten Teil!^^  
  
"Was hab ich denn gemacht, das er... das er..." wieder begann er zu schluchzen.Doch dieses Mal ging ich zu ihm und nahm ihn in meine Arme.Ohne jeglichen Wiederstand versank er in ihnen, brach jetzt vollkommen in Tränen aus.  
  
"Bitte...Goten...Lass mich nicht...allein!" murmelt er mit Tränenerstickter Stimme."Ich bin für dich da...Ich lass dich nicht allein...Niemals", sagte ich leise um ihm mut zu zusprechen. "Niemals!"  
  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
Mittlerweile sind wir wieder in meinem Zimmer und sitzen auf dem Bett.Er hat mir immernoch nicht gesagt, was los ist, doch ich glaube ich weiß es nun. Man hat ihm wehgetan... immerwieder gehen mir die Worte meines Vaters durch den Kopf. Wenn ich nür wüsste, wer es war..., ich würde ihn ganz langsam töten. Ihn so lange Quälen bis er darum winselt getötet zu werden.Und dann würde ich ihn noch weiter quälen.Er sollte die gleichen Schmerzen ertragen wie Trunks.Nein, dafür das er das mit ihm getan hat, soll er mehr leiden.Viel mehr!  
  
Vielleicht geht es Trunks dann besser!? Vielleicht lässt sein Körperlicherschmerz dann nach. Ich weiß, sein Seelischerschmerz wird nie vergehen!Doch ich werde ihm helfen. Ich würde alles tun um ihm sein altes Leben wiederzugeben.Den Schmerz, Die Demütigung, auf mich nehmen, damit er wieder lachen kann.So wie früher.Er ist so seltsam geworden.Auf eine Art richtig erwachsen.Alles fröhliche ist aus seinem Blick gewichen.  
  
Von unten höre ich einen Schrei.Trunks zuckt zusammen.Starrt mit wei aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung Fenster. "Son-Goten...Goten, komm sofort her!" ruft mein Vater von unten, und schon an seiner Stimme kann ich hören, das er keinerlei verzögerung duldet. "Warte kurz, ich komme sofort wieder." Ich lasse Trunks Hand, die ich die ganze Zeit über fest gehalten habe wieder los und renne nach unten.  
  
"Goten... Trunks wird vorerst bei uns bleiben!Bulma ist für ein paar Tage mit ihren Eltern und Bra weg gefahren." "Aber Vegeta ist doch noch..." mitten im Satz schreit er mich an. "Ich hab gesagt, ER BLEIBT BEI UNS, verstanden?" Seid wann war mein Vater so agressiv. "Ja...!"  
  
Was hatte er denn jetzt so plötzllich? "Dad, Weißt du irgendetwas?" Er schaut mich wieder so komisch an. "Das geht dich nichts an....Warte auf deine Mutter und sag ihr das ich bei Vegeta bin...Und das es später werden könnte!" "Nein", hörte man eine leise Stimme von Richtung Treppe. "Geh bitte nicht!" Ruckartig drehten wir uns um, und sahen direkt in Trunks Gesicht. "Bitte... halt dich einfach da raus....Ich schaff das auch allein."Er steht imTürrahmen und wieder laufen Tränen seine Wangen hinab. "Trunks... nehm ihn jetzt nicht in Schutz... Er war es, nicht wahr? Er muß es gewesen sein, sonst hätte er eben nicht...!"  
  
"Bitte Son-Goku, lass ihn in Ruhe.Es war bestimmt nur ein Versehen.Er ist halt ein bischen durchgedreht, das kommt schon mal vor!" Mittlerweile war er vor Son-Goku getreten und hielt seine Hand fest. "Lass ihn bitte einfach in Ruhe!Er wollte es nicht....Bitte!" Fassungslos blickte mein Vater Trunks an, fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen durch die Haare. "Aber... er kann nicht machen was er will, du bist sein Sohn, er hat nicht das recht dazu dich...!"  
  
Trunks wurde plötzlich blass.Und ehe ich oder mein Vater hätten reagieren können, lag er bereits am Boden.  
  
Zwei Tage lang schlief er schon, machte kein Auge auf.Flüsterte im Schlaf nur die selben Worte, wie in der Nacht zuvor, "Nein.Bitte.nicht...Nein....Bitte Tousan....Hör auf...Tu...das nicht...Bitte!", begann danach erneut zu weinen.  
  
Ich saß die ganze Zeit nur hilflos daneben, strich dir übers Haar, versuchte dir so die Wärme zu geben, die du jetzt so nötig brauchst.  
  
"Nein Tousan...Nicht...Bitte...Hör doch auf...Du tust...mir weh...Nein...!"  
  
Ich weiß nicht was es war, doch ich stand plötzlich auf und flog aus dem Fenster.Nur ein Ziel vor meinen Augen.Die Capsule Corporation.Hin zu diesem Schwein, das dir so weh getan hat. Ich werde dafür sorgen, das er leidet, genau wie du jetzt leidest.  
  
Nach 5 Minuten Flug kam ich an, landete und ging sofort Richtung Gravitations Raum.Wo auch sonst sollte er sein. Ohne mich bemerkbar zu machen stürmte ich rein.  
  
Vegeta stand da, total überrascht.In blinder Wut ging ich auf ihn los. Schlug auf ihn ein. Setzte einen Angriff nach dem anderen. Er wehrte sich noch nicht mal. Stand einfach da und steckte alles ein.  
  
"Wie konntest du das tun?", ich versetzte ihm einen Tritt in den Magen, gleichzeitig schlug ich mit meiner Faust in sein Gesicht. "Wie konntest du ihm das antun, er ist dein Sohn!" Wieder schlug ich ohne rücksicht auf verluste auf ihn ein.Schleuderte Ki-Blasts auf ihn. Dann mit meiner letzten Kraft ein Kama-Hama-Ha.  
  
Als sich der Staub legte, der durch die Energie freisetzung aufgewirbelt wurde, lag er am Boden. 


End file.
